Let It Snow
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: There is a lot of beauty in this world, and even the Pharaoh can stop, admire it and wonder about it.  Secret Santa gift for LadyBastet92 on LJ


_Secret Santa for: __LadyBastet92. (For the ygo_drabble community on livejournal.) _

_**Title: **__Let It Snow__**  
Word Count: **__1232__**  
Warnings (if applicable): **__None__**  
Pairings (if applicable): **__None, unless you would like to see some there. __**  
Summary: **__There is a lot of beauty in this world, and even the Pharaoh can stop and admire it and wonder about it. _

**xxx**

There is a difference between hearing about something and actually seeing it for the first time. If he recalled correctly last winter had been disappointing in this respect, but as snowflakes drifted lazily down the Pharaoh could only gaze at them in wonder. He had heard so much about it, but he had somehow missed the fall the previous year and he was thoroughly curious about the stuff now. His partner on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic as he was.

"Ack, snow," Yugi muttered as he looked out the window. He was getting ready for school and clearly was not overly fond of the idea of trudging through the falling snow to get there.

"It is rather fascinating to watch," the Pharaoh offered helpfully. Yugi playfully grimaced.

"It is, but it's not so much fun to walk through," he casually replied before sneaking a side look at his other self. While he was collecting his book, the Pharaoh was watching the snow fall past his window. The look on his face was one that reminded him on a wistful longing and an idea came to his head.

"Unless," he eventually added slyly. "Unless you want to walk there."

The Pharaoh paused at that as Yugi nonchalantly continued to get ready by stuffing as much as he could haphazardly into his bag. The Pharaoh blinked and then considered it while Yugi ignored him. It was a rather tempting idea after all. It wasn't snowing that hard, just enough to softly coat everything but not nearly enough to call anything off. That was something both Honda and Jounouchi would lament sadly once they got to school, and something Yugi would reverently agree with.

"No it's alright Aibou," he finally declined. It wouldn't be fair after all; he never thought it was fair to take any of his partner's time that wasn't necessary. Yugi looked back at him.

"It's ok if you want to, really. I need to revise for history anyway and if you take over it will be easier. It's a win-win situation," he tried to persuade. The Pharaoh looked like he was softening to the idea.

"Other me?" Yugi looked up. The Pharaoh was no longer facing the window but looking directly at him. It wasn't an uncomfortable gaze but then again it never was. Before Yugi could add anything else to his argument, the Pharaoh looked out the window again. From downstairs he could hear his Mother in the kitchen, which wasn't something he could usually hear. The room had gone that silent. Finally the Pharaoh faced him again.

"As long as you're ok with it, then I would like to see what this snow is," he answered with a small smile. Yugi grinned back at him.

"You'll soon find out it's cold, wet, and generally looks a lot better then it feels. But hey, Anzu seems to like it so you might too," he chattered cheerfully as he picked his bag up and made for the door. They would swap once they got outside, that kind of arrangement didn't really need to be made though. Yugi knew how his Other Self liked to interfere with his life as little as possible, which was why he was so glad he's agreed to this impromptu swap in the first place. It was no secret that the Sprit worried about him, but what he failed to realise was that he worried about him too.

The Pharaoh was a little nervous as he stood at the door, not enough for him to recognise it for what it was, but just a little none the less. Yugi hadn't taken any longer then he usually did over his breakfast but he was more then a little excited to finally see what the white stuff called 'snow' was.

"Goodbye Yugi," Solomon called from behind the counter. He waved back in response and stepped outside. Yugi had been right about one thing, it was cold. Not that he hadn't encountered the cold before but there was something different about this. It took him a while to realise that while it was essentially raining he wasn't getting all that wet, just covered in snow which was light, cold and wet to touch. And a lot harder then he had expected it to be.

'It kind of feels like ice,' he thought. From inside their mind Yugi nodded. They hadn't moved far from the Game Shop as the Pharaoh had stopped walking almost instantly to fully appreciate the stuff around him.

'You could go and get some off the tree over there,' Yugi pointed out. It was a subtle push in the direction of his school. The Pharaoh nodded and wandered over to it, not even considering putting the gloves on despite how cold this hands were getting. As long as they didn't go numb it had been Yugi's suggestion for him to keep them off anyway and he was right in the point that if he didn't know what snow felt like, he would have to touch it to find out.

'If it is still like this tonight, we might have a snow fight. It can be packed into little balls which you throw at people. It's fun,' Yugi cheerfully explained as the Pharaoh examined the bunch of snow that had gathered on the tree. At that suggestion he picked up some of the snow and crushed it together in his hands, forming a very rough looking ball.

'What like this?' he asked with a slightly amused tone in his voice. Yugi gave the mental equivalent of an enthusiastic nod. The Pharaoh smiled softly before setting off down the street, they weren't exactly late yet but it was a lot colder then he had expected it to be and he didn't want to get Yugi's gloves wet. Snow, he had decided, was a beautiful thing to look at and an amazing substance to hold, but it was cold and he could see what people may not like about it. He found himself agreeing with Anzu however; he was quite fond of the stuff and was a little disappointed he had never seen it until now.

The world looked clean and clear in the snow, and amazingly bright. That was the only downside of the snow; he much preferred the darkness to this near blinding light but that was all in all a rather small complaint.

The gates of Domino High loomed in the distance and the Pharaoh found himself a little sad to see them. It wasn't a strong enough feeling to delay him and he did need to relinquish the body back to Yugi. But he had enjoyed his walk in the snow none the less and he was glad he had accepted. Within a few moments he was at the gate and there he stopped.

'Thanks Yugi,' was all he said before he retreated back into his labyrinth and no amount of coaxing could convince to complete the final leg of the journey. He felt that Yugi should enjoy some of the sharp air and the sparkling snow before going inside once again.

Once he realised any amount of convincing would be futile Yugi smiled. He was glad that he had been able to do that for his partner and he made a mental resolve to do it more often.

'Glad you enjoyed it Other Me.'


End file.
